


Only With Thoughts

by Smut_Poet



Series: A Tryst Within Words [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, Smut, Smut Poetry, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: Yuuri is reminiscent of time alone with his Vitya, craving it really





	Only With Thoughts

As the dust motes dance in the air

The morning light shines on your ivory skin

Vitya

It rolls from my lips like a song in the wind

 

There is a sting from your missing lips

A craving

Desire

I'm an addict

 

Your love

It's a high I can't contain

Breathing heavily

Glazing upon my tip

Only with thoughts

 

Embrace me

Let us ascend to heavenly plains

Life it is full of fleeting moments

Good morning my love


End file.
